The Other Time: It Must Have Been Love
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: What was the that other time like for Donna and Harvey? More importantly the morning after? Here now posted is the correct document for my take on how it may have been for them. Please comment if I should continue or if it is good as a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

It Must Have Been Love

 _Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around_

 _Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away_

 _It must have been love but it's over now...  
_

The first part of that song kept reverberating in Donna's mind. She woke at first light to a cold space next to her where Harvey had lain the night before. She knew he would not stay. It seemed that she had just become one of Harvey Specter's conquests. She knew she felt more than that in her heart, and she was sure he might have, too. She knew people better than they knew themselves or maybe this time it was actually her imagination. Time would tell.

Donna sat up and ran her hand along the cold sheet where the previous night Harvey had been. He had held her when they were finished. She could still feel his arms around her. She could still smell his cologne and his own husky male scent. As they had lain together, they joked about what would happen between the both of them now. They finished eating the whipped cream, though, not as previously because they had come together one more time after their shower and Donna changed the sheets. Although they were good together and Donna knew for sure she was in love she knew now that Harvey had had her he would never come back in that way unless it was for just sex and no attachments. He was not ready for that and no matter how much she was it was not right to force him into that kind of relationship when he was not prepared emotionally.

Painfully, Donna realized they both were no longer working together anymore so she would not even have the pleasure or the pain of seeing him today.

Donna turned around to see her clock on the other side. It read 7:30 am. She decided she would rise, make some coffee, and then try to come to a decision of which firm's offer would be in the best interest of her nascent acting career.

 _I just can't help believin'_

 _When she smiles up soft and gentle_

 _With a trace of misty morning_

 _And the promise of tomorrow in her eyes_

 _I just can't help believin'_

 _When she's lying close beside me_

 _And my heart beats with the_

 _Rhythm of her sighs_

 _This time the girl is gonna stay_

 _For more than just a day..._

Harvey gathered his clothes and quietly made his way to Donna's bathroom. He did not want to awaken her. The day after the night was always so awkward. He was glad they had taken their time in the shower because the last thing he needed was to put relatively clean clothes on a sticky body. Harvey smiled at the whipped cream ritual he had imagined and how they had put his drawing into action. There was no doubt that that had to be the most mind blowing sex he ever had.

As Harvey turned away, he gazed at Donna one more time. He shivered at the cold in the bedroom as he was removed from Donna's warmth. He enjoyed holding her and only the risk of falling in love prevented him from staying until she woke. Harvey had never felt anything like the emotions churning in his heart for any woman with whom he had previously been. Not even Scottie his female friend with benefits from law school. Not even his varied women could have prepared him for the depth of emotion he felt as he lie with Donna in his arms or when their bodies were conjoined so intimately. All Harvey knew was there had to be some way he could keep her in his life without the thought of marriage and children. Donna deserved that and he could tell that she would have liked to have this; however, he was not that kind of man. He had seen too much in his life to ever think that being commited to one person for the rest of your life and bringing children into the world with that person could ever work for him.

Now dressed and quietly leaving Donna's apartment with the quiet stirrings of a new day ready to begin, Harvey slowly closed the door to Donna's apartment. For some strange reason, a remnant of an old 70's love song kept playing on a loop in his head. He was sure his father must have played on a session of someone's recording of it. Why did it decide to pop into his head now? Harvey was relatively sure he had not yet been born when the song was a pop hit. Considering the tune was not jazz, it was odd for his dad to have recorded it at all except that everyone loved Gordon Specter's sax. Harvey turned his head and glanced one more time at the large brass 206 hanging on Donna's door. As he turned to descend the staircase and catch a cab back to his own apartment, he smiled as he opened the door exiting her apartment building and hummed the tune in his head.

He had to have Donna in his life. He would offer her to be his secretary as he returned to Pearson Hardman. Hopefully she would say yes.


	2. The Other Time: It Must Have Been Love 2

**I hope you enjoy this. I doubt we'll get real Darvey satisfaction in the Season 7 Finale, so I have made my own conclusion. Please R &R. I do like hearing your thoughts. Thank you - Carebearmaxi.**

It Must Have Been Love: Thirteen Years Later

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Mrs. Specter," Harvey said as he rose on one elbow and watched Donna awaken.

A sleepy smiling Donna awoke and was almost surprised to see Harvey and then she remembered, "Good morning, Mr. Specter."

Harvey reached out and brushed a lock of fiery red hair away from her face, bent and kissed her.

As he raised his head, Donna bit her lip amused and asked in a whisper, "Say that one more time."

Harvey knew what she meant.

"Mrs. Specter."

"I really like hearing that."

"Good...because I love saying it," Harvey said as he scooped Donna in his arms and she brought her head to his chest encircled safely within as Harvey lay propped on the pillows against the backboard of The Plaza Hotel king size bed.

Donna moved closer to him and insinuated one of her legs over between his to hold him closer.

She brushed his chest with a gentle hand and then looked up as she mentioned, "I hope we didn't spoil Mike and Rachel's big day by making one for ourselves."

"Are you kidding? I know for a fact that Mike has been rooting for us to be together, so I think if it weren't for his own wedding he would have been ecstatic for us alone. What about Rachel?" Harvey asked knowing that the realization that Donna Paulsen was the "one" for him only came to him a few weeks ago. Holding Donna this close having made love the previous night on their "honeymoon" it was unbelievable that he almost allowed someone to separate himself from Donna permanently.

"I am sure she feels the same," Donna whispered laying a kiss on Harvey's chest.

Donna wanted to pinch herself. She could not help gazing at Harvey. He _chose_ her. He wanted _her_ more than just as a friend or a co worker. He told her he loved her and she was the "one". Harvey had challenged her last night before she had agreed to marry him. He had remembered that she said a few weeks ago that she did not feel anything when she had the audacity to kiss him while he was still involved with Paula Agard.

 _"I don't believe you..."_

 _"Well, I can't help what you believe Harvey. Only a few weeks ago you were sleeping with Paula..."_

 _Suddenly his mouth was on hers and she could not help but succumb to his soft lips and his tongue wanting entry into her mouth. Her eyes began to tear because she did not want to be hurt again believing that maybe he really did want her that way only to be hurt in the end when he realized he could not be committed to her like that._

 _Just as suddenly he released her and she opened her eyes, she confessed. "I lied Harvey. I know you won't like that I lied but I did. When I kissed you I know there was no way I could ever love anyone else. So when I realized that you were happy in a serious relationship I said what I said so you didn't berate yourself for thinking you had been unfaithful to Paula. But I lied, Harvey."_

 _Harvey kissed her again._

 _"Well, I lied to myself. After you kissed me I tried to think I felt nothing, but I didn't. You spoiled me. I tried to reassure Paula that we had something but your kiss led me to know that she was not the one, but you are. So since we know each other so well how about we get married?"_

 _Donna smiled at that and asked, "Are you sure? Not drunk? (They had indulged before the ceremony to lower the stress levels). Harvey continued to shake his head in the negative to her quick questions._

 _"Come on, Donna, before Father Walker decides to leave. Yes or no?"_

 _"Harvey we don't have a license. Are you sure this is what you want?"_

 _He knew she was stalling. She was scared and, of course, he was, too; but he did not want to live without knowing she was his._

 _"Yes, I do. I never thought I would but do you love me enough in that way to marry me?" Harvey had no question that he had never been the easiest person in the world. However, Donna always knew how to handle him and soothe him and point him in the right direction. He could not believe how stupid and stubborn he had been all these years not to see how much she loved him._

 _"Ok, yes, I will marry you. Hell, I've been your wife these last thirteen years we're just making it legal and I finally get the part of you that I haven't had for thirteen years," Donna said falling into his arms and kissing him like she did that night a few weeks ago._

 _When the kiss broke they smiled. Hand in hand they ventured off to find Father Walker before he left the reception._

Coming back to the present with Harvey's hands bringing her back down to laying against him with her head on his chest. Imagine, if she had not thought of herself, for once, and took the initiative to kiss him. Who knows with whom or where she would have been after Mike and Rachel's wedding yesterday? It was only days ago that she had returned after briefly allowing herself to be coerced by Paula Agard to resign her position which Harvey had given her and Donna knew she deserved. Donna did it, though, because Harvey was happy with Paula and when you love someone that's all you want for that person. She never dreamt that he would choose her over the woman with whom he was sleeping.

"I still can't believe you said "yes" to me," Harvey said as he kissed Donna's forehead and held her encircled her in his arms.

"And pass up an opportunity that might never come up again if we weren't swept up in the wedding? There's a good chance that if we came back to reality we would have circled back to where we were."

Harvey brushed a hand through Donna's red mane and thought silently. _She's right. As always. I never would have had the guts to ask her out or even kiss her let alone ask her to marry me. Who knows how long we would have continued our cat and mouse game?_

Kissing her on the forehead, Harvey asked, "Hey, you're not leaving me now and going to work for Stu Buzzini now, are you?"

"You remembered my rule after last night?" Donna raised her head, resting it on the arm she had crossed over Harvey's chest and looked up at him with sleepy dark green eyes giving Harvey a most incredulous look.

"Why bring that up now?"

Harvey's fingers softly stroked Donna's shoulders as he looked into those dark green eyes which were filled with her love for him.

In a somewhat hoarse morning voice, Harvey stated. "Some weeks ago, months ago, really after Jessica left, I dreamed about us sort of in this same situation. You told me that since we had been together you no longer were going to work for me."

Donna's expression changed because she knew that Harvey, deep down in his soul, still carried some abandonment issues from his childhood. Donna raised herself leaning her arms on his chest and kissed her new husband softly on his lips.

"No, Harvey, I am not leaving you nor the firm. As for you, now that you're mine no one will come between us. As for the firm, you will have to pry my cold dead hands from the door of my office before I leave."

"So, you're ok with this?"

Donna rose out of Harvey's circle of arms. She sat crosslegged on the bed next to him and placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it gently.

"Ok? I'm ecstatic! You are the husband I have always wanted. I know that's not original but it's how I feel!"

"So why didn't we do this sooner?"

Donna cocked her head to the side.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Do you honestly think you were able to conduct a serious committed relationship back then or even know that you wanted to marry?"

Harvey looked down at his chest and then back to his wife.

"No you're right. The last thing I wanted was a wife, but I know I didn't want to lose you even then."

"I understand. Do you understand why I had that rule?"

"Not really," Harvey stated with eyes as big as saucers knowing that finally he would have known why she would no longer have been his professionally.

"Do you really want to know now?" Donna asked allowing Harvey's hand to roam on its own where it started to stroke her upper thigh raising her desire to feel him inside her again.

He looked up at her with a curious look.

Donna lowered her head.

"Number one: It was for my protection. I already knew I was attracted to you and wanted you. I did not want us to become one of those cliche office romances for which eventually you would take me for granted and expect me to fall into bed with you. Number two: Because you would take me for granted we would bring the personal into the office and we would fight and either I would resign or you would have to fire me. Then we never would have grown together and apart and found how much we really mean to one another."

"I should have known you would have had a whole analysis for us not coming together years ago."

"I thought you were ready about three years ago when you first told me you loved me, but you didn't and I didn't want to work for you anymore and have to witness you going through one woman after another not finding happiness in your personal life. I knew where it stemmed and I knew one way to find your personal peace was to reconcile with your mother."

"For which I have to thank you...say you need to meet my mother. She would really love you."

"I thought she wanted you to keep Paula?" Donna mentioned as Harvey frowned.

With a serious questioning look, he asked, "How did you know that...?"

"I knew you were having dinner with Paula and your mother and surely Paula would impress your mother since she is a therapist..."

"Are you sure you don't still have an intercom into my office?"

"No, I don't. I'm Donna."

"Yes you are. Donna Specter?" Harvey asked wondering if she would take his name.

"Donna Paulsen Specter," Donna compromised.

"I guess you want to keep the Paulsen on the door to your office and not change it to Specter?"

"Just add Specter at the end. I like all three of my names."

"Ok. Now..." Harvey said brushing her lips with his. "Mrs. Specter let's get back to what we started last night."

"Harvey," Donna whispered into his mouth as she kissed him deeply.

"Do you think they have any whipped cream?"


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Upon request from XScandalfan, I have written this chapter. I hope it is to your liking. I have in mind one more chapter which will be sappy, fluffy, and Darvey, of course! I love borrowing these characters from their creator Mr. A Korsh but hope he finally has a happy S8 planned as Harvey said in 7x01 "gotta give the people what they want!" Please R &R. Thank you - Carebearmaxi.**

It Must Have Been Love: Knowledge

Chapter Three

Rachel's cell phone rang early awaking her as she lay in Mike's arms. He was so deeply and pleasantly asleep even the phone's chiming could not awaken him. Reluctantly, Rachel slipped out from Mike's protecting arm encompassing her body and quickly picked up her phone. Her eyes were half shut so she did not even realize who was calling her. However, she did have a clue.

"So, Donna or should I say, Mrs. Specter?" Rachel said softly and could not help smiling.

 _"Well, Mrs. Ross, you can call me either, but I am kind of liking being called Mrs. Specter," Donna could be heard in a jubilant tone of voice._

"Well, it can't be that great if you're calling me at 7 am the day after "our" weddings."

 _"Yes, it can, Rachel. I just wanted to thank you. I am so happy!"_

"I'm happy for you. It's about time. How's Harvey? Where's Harvey?" Rachel asked suddenly concerned. There was a little worry contained in her sarcastic retort to Donna's phone call.

 _"He's sleeping! He's smiling. I hope that means he is dreaming me about us again."_

Rachel could not help but love the smitten girlish tone of Donna's voice. Considering that the last few weeks had been difficult for her seeing Harvey happy with another woman and finally knowing that he gave that up so Donna would not leave him. No wonder Donna was calling her the day after their weddings.

As Rachel and Donna exchanged their happiness, Mike was actually awake with his eyes closed as he listened to his new wife speak elatedly with his mentor's new wife whom he loved like a big sister. He smiled as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

 _The previous night at the reception..._

 _Mike holding hands with Rachel was making the rounds of the table thanking everyone for their best wishes and collecting any monetary gifts that had not been placed on the receiving table on the other side of the large room. Many presents had arrived at their apartment in the last few weeks for the guests who knew they would not be in attendance; however, because of the accelerated date there were some who brought their presents with them._

 _As Mike and Rachel were conversing with Rachel's cousins from Long Island, Harvey tapped Mike on the shoulder._

 _"Excuse me for the intrusion but I need to steal the happy couple away for a minute."_

 _Everyone nodded their acquiescence and Harvey walked Mike and Rachel away from the table toward the head table where Donna stood fidgeting with Rachel's bridal bouquet of white roses in her hands._

 _"Ok, Harvey and Donna, what's this about? Do I need to find an all night bakery to get a wedding cake?" Mike wondered aloud._

 _Harvey smiled at Donna and took her hand in his. She still held the bouquet in one hand as Harvey held the other tightly in his own. Donna smiled with a lowered head with a pair of upturned eyes focused only on Harvey._

 _"No, nothing like that, actually..." Donna began._

 _"...we want to get married now..." Harvey finished._

 _Rachel's mouth immediately fell open and Mike looked at Harvey as if he grew three heads. For once Mike was speechless._

 _"Right this minute? Donna, really?" Rachel finally asked looking first at Donna and then at Harvey. Rachel smiled because Harvey was beaming._

 _"Wait, why now? Don't you want your own special day?" Mike asked._

 _"Why wait? We've waited long enough, I'd say," Harvey retorted looking into Donna's eyes._

 _"Harvey, it is Mike and Rachel's long awaited day. Maybe they just want this to be a celebration for just them."_

 _Mike suddenly found his voice. "No believe me it's not that. It is just that you guys deserve your own day with your own families looking on."_

 _"Mike, you and Rachel are our family just as much as our own. Yes, it would be nice, but we want to do this now. I think now is the best time while you're both still in town. Who knows what could happen in the time we plan a wedding? Harvey asked._

 _"Besides if I could whip up this for you two, just think what I could do for our own wedding," Donna said._

 _"But don't you want a ceremony?" Rachel asked ever the romantic._

 _Harvey looked at Donna and suddenly thought maybe he was being totally selfish. It would not be the first time that happened. Donna knew that as well as he did._

 _"Donna, Rachel's right. You deserve your own day with your father and family here," Harvey said._

 _"No, I want to do this now. Of course, if Mike and Rachel don't mind reciprocating and being our Matron of Honor and Best Man?" Donna asked._

 _Mike's smile was as wide and as bright as the lights overhead._

 _"Of course we don't mind," he said stepping forward and kissing Donna again on the cheek and then embracing Harvey._

 _"I told you she was the one," Mike whispered in Harvey's ear as they embraced._

 _"Remind me to tell you sometime who else told me the same thing," Harvey said as Mike drew away and Rachel came up to give Harvey a kiss on the cheek and a hug as well._

 _Just then Father Walker approached the quartet._

 _"I suppose this means we're a 'go'?" He looked from one pair to the other. He did not know Donna and Harvey very well but Mike had confided much about them so he knew how special a couple they really were. Mike had also indicated that they should have been a "real" couple for a long time now. Normally Father Walker frowned on weddings on the spur of a moment like this; but since he knew a little of their history from Mike and a big conversation between himself and the older couple about an hour previous when they approached him as he was removing his vestments, he was a little more reassured that Harvey and Donna's love was a true love and weathered many storms already not just a romance invented between two people who happened to be in the same wedding party._

 _Mike suddenly piped up, "Aren't you guys forgetting about a license?"_

 _"Make the guy a real lawyer and see what happens?" Harvey joked._

 _Donna cleared her throat. "I'm not a lawyer and I wondered the same thing."_

 _Father Walker cleared his throat and said, "You can get me the license later. It's no sin to be married by me without one. The worse that can happen is that you do this all again."_

 _"Father Walker loves weddings it seems," Mike had said._

 _"Yes, weddings that are a true outcome of real love that God has brought together. It seems God really worked on these two. I am happy to officiate."_

 _Earlier Harvey had held Donna close to him while they danced, but tonight he would be holding her close in a totally different way. They had not been with each other for thirteen years and now they would be husband and wife. Much sweeter the second time._

 _"Well, guys, you want a big announcement or do you want to do this over here in the corner?" Rachel asked._

 _"Are you kidding? No one keeps Donna in the corner!" Harvey said to which Mike and Rachel sighed at the movie reference._

 _"There's the Harvey Specter who hired me! Even on his wedding day a movie reference!" Mike exclaimed._

Meanwhile on the other side of the line, Harvey smiled as he listened to his wife on her side of the conversation with her best friend...

" _I thought your vows were beautiful. That was amazing! Off the cuff like that. It took me weeks to think of what I wanted to say," Rachel said._

"I was glad we took the traditional vows but I cannot tell you how it touched me that Harvey added to them," Donna wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered his words of love and devotion to her.

 _"I could tell. You and I both had tears in our eyes at his words. No wonder you love him."_

 _"Harvey was a puddle of emotion. I don't think I ever witnessed that much in one sitting," Mike had said as he finally awoke fully and turned to Rachel and said into the phone as she had put it on speaker as she held it between them._

Donna's smile was so wide and loud it could be heard from Rachel and Mike's room a floor above in The Honeymoon Suite.

Suddenly Donna made a squeak over the phone as Harvey had also awaken fully and sat up behind his wife. Harvey's legs encompassed Donna as she sat on the side of the bed. With one hand, he softly brushed Donna's red hair from her neck and began to lay kisses there. He had his both arms around her waist as he could feel the goosebumps he produced up and down the inside of her arm and neck.

He quietly continued to carress her and Donna experienced difficulty maintaining an even tone of voice on the phone.

 _"Donna? Oh, I get it. Well, go back to bed with your husband. We'll have lunch before Mike and I leave for the airport. Love you two. Bye" Rachel hung up the phone._

"Harvey," Donna murmured in a soft voice. She bent her head back onto Harvey's shoulder so he had better access to her long neck. She bent her arm back and caressed Harvey's face feeling the stubble of his newday beard. She closed her eyes savoring the feel of his lips on her neck and shoulder and loving his deft hands causing inner thrills and outer goosebumps all over body.

"Come back to bed...wife," Harvey commanded finally coming to cover her mouth with his own.

Donna did as she was told.


	4. The Other Time: It Must Have Been Love 4

**HI Darvey lovers: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it. However, I am writing an alternate Ch 3 which may be a little more comical and lead to additional chapters. For right now, I envision may be one more. Please R &R. Let's pray for real Darvey in S8? - Carebearmaxi**.

It Must Have Been Love The Other Time

Chapter 3-Two Become One

 _Previous evening at Mike and Rachel's reception..._

Mike and Rachel walked to the center of the large ballroom. He signaled to the musicians to stop their playing for a minute. The head of the band handed Mike a microphone. He hit the top of it with his hand and then spoke into it.

"Testing one, two, three... Ok I guess this thing is on," Mike said to which the crowd responded with one big laugh.

"Ok, we have had a little change of plans. Don't worry, we will cut the cake soon. However, we have a surprise for all of you."

Mike cleared his throat and as he thought of the enormity of what he was about to announce to the crowd he faltered and suddenly could not find the words to begin. He also thought how he and Rachel would shortly no longer be seeing Harvey and Donna on a daily basis. As Rachel suddenly walked up deciding to stand beside him as he made the announcement, she nodded silently. With one look between them in their silent language, Mike found the words to say what he wanted to say.

"Friends, family, you may not necessarily know well our Maid of Honor and Best Man but all you need to know is that they are truly special to us. So it gives me the greatest pleasure that I have ever had to say that Donna Paulsen, Maid of Honor, has accepted Harvey Specter, Best Man, to be his wife. Best of all they are taking advantage of Father Walker's continued presence and have decided to get married tonight, right here!"

As Rachel stood next to Mike, she spotted the disgust on her father's face and the all out surprise and shock on Louis', she silently placated her father's looks with one glare of her own and Louis' appalled look with a curious look and a raise of her shoulders. She could only basically know what the two men were thinking as they heard Mike speak.

Robert Zane sat next to Laura, his wife, Rachel's mother and barely contained his disdain at how Harvey Specter had decided to marry his long suffering assistant turned COO of their now combined firm on the night of his daughter's wedding.

"Robert, that's romantic. Stop pouting, " Laura admonished jogging her husband's arm.

"Why would they want to do this? It's Rachel and Mike's night. They could have another night," Robert complained.

 _"_ Because they love each other, Robert. So what's wrong with tonight?" Laura answered back.

Robert groaned and then said, "Well, at least, I won't have to put another monkey suit on again for a while."

Laura rolled her eyes and then kissed Robert's disgruntled cheek.

While on Mike's side of the congregation, Louis looked at Sheila and she looked back up at him and smiled with a surprise.

"What the hell are they thinking? We have by-laws against this," Louis could only think that Donna was nuts. He knew she loved Harvey and where this marriage could have been triggered. He turned his head and looked at Sheila who was smiling.

"That's romantic, Louis. They must really love each other if they are willing to mix their careers with private life," Sheila said.

Louis just nodded and swallowed hard.

"I'm going to talk sense into Donna. What does she think she is doing?" Louis said to Sheila as he began to rise.

Sheila laid her arm over Louis' waist as he began to rise.

"No way, mister, it's none of your business," Sheila said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek to keep him by her side.

Mike started to give a little speech.

"Everyone here knows that I basically have no biological family. However, that changed when I met Harvey Specter and his then secretary Donna Paulsen. They became my family. However even as a virtual newcomer no one could mistake the love between these two very special people. When Rachel and I were going through a rough patch, it was Donna and no less Harvey to tell us not to give up on each other. I am so grateful I listened to them."

Rachel then said, "So as time went on and we grew closer together we prayed that love would finally open their eyes to one another and see that they already embodied what a marriage should be. Donna always protected Harvey and pointed him in the right direction and only ever wanted him to be happy. I know this because she said it on more than one occasion. Although we worked in the same place for many years, Harvey and I were basically strangers unless he needed a paralegal and it was very few times that he spoke with me directly. I knew two things of Harvey Specter back then. One he was a phenomenal lawyer and he was a ladykiller."

Everyone laughed at that remark. Harvey smirked and Donna nudged his shoulder and then massaged it and laid her chin on it. Harvey lifted her hand kissing it sweetly.

Rachel continued.

"Now I know, not only from Donna, but through Mike, and my own work with Harvey. He is a good man and he fiercely protects and loves Donna as much as she always did him. Harvey must be a good man because Donna loves him very, very much. So I am pleased as well as Mike that they have decided to share a wedding day with us."

Mike spotted Father Walker returning to the platform where only an hour ago he and Rachel had pledged their love. He would now do the same for Harvey and Donna.

"Without further ado, we're going to have our second wedding for the night," Mike said handing the microphone back to the band leader. In the interim, Eric the band leader had inquired of Harvey and Donna if there was some special music they had in mind for his band to play while they walked down the aisle.

" _Perfect_ ," Donna said, "by Ed Sheeran".

"Got it," Eric said.

Harvey knew the song and smiled. It was "perfect" now.

"Wait! Who's going to give you a way?" Harvey asked.

"I know exactly who can give me away. You, (pointing to Harvey) get your pretty little self up to the altar and wait for me before you get cold feet," Donna responded giving him that look with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I never get cold feet. Not on your life. They didn't name me the best closer in Manhattan for nothing."

Harvey smiled widely and then proceeded to the altar and waited for Donna.

 _Meanwhile off in a corner of the room..._

"Ok, I will say yes but only because I know how much you love him. However, if he ever hurts you like he has in the past, so help me, Donna, we will no longer have a managing partner," Louis said as he smiled and embraced Donna in a quick hug.

"Thank you, Louis. Love you," Donna said as she stood back from Louis all- smothering hug and wiped a tear away from his eyes. It figures the only other weeping individual besides Rachel and her was Louis. A man who never shied away from his emotions unlike the man Donna was about to marry after thirteen years of them hiding finally allowing the last few months and the knowledge that their best friends were moving away to spur them on to finally be honest and love one another openly.

"Love you, too, Donna," Louis whispered choked up with emotion. It had not hit him yet that now half the partners of Zane Specter Litt were going to be married.

As the band began to sing the beginning lyrics, Rachel and Mike walked up the opposite direction they had just come separating at the altar as Rachel waited for Donna and Mike stood beside Harvey.

 _"...we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _not knowing what it was..."_

Donna stood at the head of the aisle with her hand in Louis' arm. He placed a steadying hand over hers and he felt her trembling. Louis gave her a nod and a "you okay" question silently with his mouth. Donna looked back at him and nodded an emphatic yes and then looked forward to seeing her soon-to-be husband with tears in his big brown eyes.

"She's beautiful, Harvey. This is all she ever really wanted, you know," Mike said softly in Harvey's ear.

"She's all I ever wanted. I know that now," Harvey whispered back.

He could not help but think how selfish he had been all these years. If he had one thing to thank Paula Agard for from the last few months was that the stability of that relationship made him realize how much of life he had missed and who was the "real" love of his life. He could not imagine ever living life without Donna. It was too physically painful to think about.

Louis and Donna stopped at the foot of the aisle. Donna looked up and saw Harvey standing there. The music started again and Donna and Louis moved forward. The aisle seemed so long or time just seemed to stand still as Donna's eyes never strayed from Harvey and vice versa. At the front of the altar, Louis sat back down next to Sheila and took her hand.

Harvey took Donna's hand in his. They both smiled at each other with those special looks they reserved for only the two of them. Harvey could be seen swallowing and staring at his woman. Donna smiled with a little smirk like she was trying to wonder why it took him so long for him to recognize that she loved him, was in love with him, and had been since the day she had laid eyes on him all those years ago.

Harvey wondered if she could read his mind because he realized now how far and how deeply he had fallen in love the day he had met Donna Roberta Paulsen. He now knew why he had thought of that song they day after they had slept together. It had been some supernatural being or even his father telepathically telling him she was the one.

Father Walker cleared his throat and began his second wedding of the night:

"Tonight we are gathered here in the sight of God, for where two or more are gathered in his name, he is here also. He has blessed and brought to his holy sanctuary the marriage of these two special people. Special not only in the sense that they wish to make their union permanent through the sanctity of marriage but special because of their relationship to Michael and Rachel Ross.

After a tiny pause, Father Walker continued, "If there is any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage speak now or forever hold their peace."

The silence was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

Father Walker began again:

"Do you, Harvey Reginald Specter, take, Donna Roberta Paulsen, to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?

Harvey said quietly looking deeply into Donna's eyes, "I do."

Father Walker now turned to the bride.

"Do you, Donna Roberta, take Harvey Reginald to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day? "

Donna nodded emphatically and with choked emotion said, "I do."

Donna watched Harvey's incredible deep brown eyes well with unshed tears of happiness. He squeezed her hand just a little tighter.

Father Walker took up and said, "Do either one of you want to add something to the vows you have already taken?"

Harvey and Donna were quietly staring at one another as the room waited in anticipation to see what would happen next.

"Donna, I don't know how to say this so I will just come out and say it," Harvey said using the same line he used on her all those years ago when they were sitting at their little coffee shop near the D.A's office

"I am so in love with you. I never want to lose you. I don't know what took me so long to recognize that you and only you are the joy in my life and the rock on which I lean and that person I call at midnight when I need someone to talk with and the last person I want to see before sleeping and the first person I want to see when I wake. I love you, Donna, and I am so happy you agreed to be my wife."

Donna smiled and took her hand from under Harvey's and gently wiped the tear that fell onto his brown tux. She smiled widely and then made a face because besides the flowers that he had given her four years ago on her closing night of _The Merchant of Venice_ he now again took her breath away and she recognized he had owned her heart for many years.

The room remained quiet while the audience including Mike and Rachel stood in rapt attention waiting to see what Donna would say.

"That was so beautiful," Donna said looking into Harvey's eyes. At the moment they both could have been alone for all the attention they paid to the congregation surrounding them.

"Harvey, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something between us. You took my heart the moment you shook my hand all those years ago. From that moment on all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. It never mattered the many times you broke my heart because you were always there for me when I really needed you. You have grown into the good man you are inside. The one the outside world does not see. You have always reserved that for me and it has only made me fall in love with you deeper. I wanted to be with you since the minute I laid eyes on you and I am so happy now that you are mine so I can also look at you before we sleep and when we awake. I love you and I have always been yours."

Father Walker looked at Harvey and then Donna and said comically, "Now is usually the part where I have them place the rings on each other's fingers; however, we seem to be lacking a couple of essential pieces of jewelry."

Everyone laughed and then Mike had an idea. He ran swiftly from the makeshift altar and went to one of the dining tables. In the florist's unknown wisdom the flower arrangements had little fake gold wedding bands on the streamers at the base of the vase. One ring was much larger than the other. Mike untied two of the rings from their streamers and then hurriedly ran back to the altar handing the little ring to Harvey and the big ring to Donna.

Harvey looked at the ring in his hand and then looked at the larger one in Donna's.

"How did you know?" Harvey asked.

"What can I say? I'm Donna and I'm awesome," Donna said in all her bravado.

"You certainly are," Mike said as he stepped back next to Harvey's side.

Father Walker again proceeded to tell each partner to place the ring on each other's finger.

"For receiving the blessing of God and the giving of rings, by the powers invested in me by the State of New York, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Father Walker said with a huge smile.

Harvey placed his arms low around Donna's waist and she put her arms on his shoulders. They kissed tentatively at first almost embarrased at being the center of attention and then Harvey bent Donna back slightly and kissed her deeply this time only slightly reminscent of the resentful kiss they shared only weeks ago when Harvey was still involved with Paula.

The whole room erupted in cheers. Rachel went to her husband and kissed him infected by the affection of the older couple.

The kiss ended and for certain now Donna and Harvey had eyes for no one else but each other. As the musicians played the traditional wedding exit music, Rachel and Mike walked ahead of Donna and Harvey who felt such an outpouring of happy wishes from mostly total strangers.

Finally at the end of the night, both couples thanked the congregants for their support.

Louis and Sheila came down the line and Louis shook his head and said to Harvey: "If Donna so much as blinks oddly in my presence, I swear to God that I will beat the living shit out of you," Louis said smiling and gave Harvey a brotherly hug and then kissed and hugged Donna.

"He gives you any shit, the slightest bit, you had better let me know," Louis whispered in her ear. "Are you happy?"

Donna sniffled back her tears as she responded, "Very much, Louis."

Sheila shook Harvey's hand and congratulated him. She then came to Donna and hugged her. "Louis thinks the world of you. So I do, too. I wish you all the happiness in the world. God Bless."

"You're next, Sheila," Donna said holding Sheila's hand a little longer than she was required. "He loves you so much."

Sheila nodded silently and then smiling moved ahead.

Rachel's parents came down the line the last ones before the couples would be departing for their rooms.

"Harvey, I don't know what came over you or Donna but now half the partners are married. That can't be good,"

"Dad..." Rachel moaned.

"Robert," Laura sternly reprimanded.

Then Robert smiled. "Oh hell I know what finally came over you. What the hell took you so long! Congratulations." Robert shook Harvey's hand and then hugged Donna.

"Congratulations, Harvey. She's a winner. You are going to have beautiful children," Laura said.

"Of course we are," Harvey had said as he hugged Laura Zane.

Turning to Donna, Laura Zane said, "You are Rachel's best friend, Donna. So anytime you need her and she can't be reached you can always call me."

"Thank you, Laura. I may take you up on that," Donna said sincerely.

Finally after all the congregation had left and only the two newly married couples remained. They took advantage of the bar which still had a few fingers of Scotch left and sat at one of the more intimate round tables rather than the large head table which the cleaning crew was beginning to clear. The band was also beginning to put away their instruments.

Harvey watched as Donna walked back to the table.

"All squared away?," Harvey said as he held Donna's chair out for her to sit.

Donna sat and looking around at Rachel and Mike and then watching Harvey take his seat next to her she pulled herself closer to the table and said, "I paid the band and the bartender a little extra for all the impromptu ceremony and extra time. I promised them we would use them at our real reception."

Harvey did a double take. "Real reception?"

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to let you go with interfering in Rachel and Mike's?" Donna said taking Harvey's arm. The little gold plastic ring actually picked up some of the light that was still prevalent overhead.

Harvey opened his mouth to speak and fondling his glass, Mike piped up, "And so it begins."

"Hey, you know, this really isn't legal yet. We still don't have a marriage license," Harvey remarked just to get a rise out of Donna, but it was Rachel who spoke.

"It's legal in the eyes of God and in your hearts."

Harvey and Donna smiled into each other's eyes.

"Yes it is," they said together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Darvey folks! Here is the next to the last chapter for my little wish for what could have happened after 7x16. Just a little fluff. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all that are following this story.**

It Must Have Been Love: The Other Time

Chapter 5 - Could I Have This Dance?

Harvey and Donna sat together at the table after Mike and Rachel left for their Honeymoon Suite.

"How about another dance?"

Donna smiled and looked at Harvey saying, "Well the musicians have packed up their instruments. Were you planning to hum something?"

Harvey smiling back seductively and speaking in a low tone remarked back.

"How about we continue our dancing upstairs in your room or mine?"

Donna lowered her eyes.

"Well, hotshot, I guess you didn't notice because I booked our rooms adjacent to one another in case you wanted to hang out for a while after the wedding and tell me about what happened in Chicago. I didn't think we would be dancing privately as a married couple in our rooms."

Donna scooted her chair closer to Harvey's and took his hand in hers while she nudged her knee between his. Her legs were so long that her knee fit perfectly between his. They could have sat that way all night and no one would have known how close Donna was to sitting in Harvey's lap. Donna could feel his arousal at her lower thigh.

To quell the delicious shivers running down his body he released his hand from hers and placed his hand around Donna's thigh and squeezing gently slowly crept his way toward Donna's heated female center. He watched as Donna closed her eyes responding to his touch. She squeezed her thighs together enjoying the feeling he had started. She then gave him a look he could not mistake. She clasped his hand where it lie and squeezed.

Flirtingly looking into his eyes, Donna said, "I thought you wanted to dance, Mr. Specter?"

Harvey moved his head and kissed her cheek slowly nuzzling into her neck.

"Only if you want to, Mrs. Specter."

As Harvey pulled away, Donna looked deeply into Harvey's big brown eyes.

"Are you sure you wanted to marry me?" Donna asked.

"I would not have done it if I had not wanted to," Harvey said laying his other hand against Donna's cheek being sure that her eyes could not stray from his. He bent forward and kissed her tenderly.

As he pulled away, he asked, "Are you regretting our marriage so soon? We haven't even gotten our license yet. The only ones that know we're really married are..."

"...our hearts. Here," Donna softly said as she laid her hand on Harvey's chest.

"I was going to say Father Walker and all the people who were here."

Donna lowered her head and laughed a little.

Bending forward toward his ear, Donna whispered, "Let's go dance, Mr. Specter."

They disengaged themselves from each other. Harvey rose from his seat and offering his hand to his wife he said, "Could I have this dance?"

Donna silently, eyes never straying, took his hand like she had earlier in the evening. Standing and looking into his eyes said, "I don't mind if I do."

 _Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

 _Would you be my partner every night?_

 _'Cause when we're together it feels so right_

 _Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

Anne Murray's soft alto voice sang as Harvey and Donna danced close in their room. They had danced close like this earlier in the evening and that's when Harvey had asked Donna to be his wife. After asking if he was nuts and if he was absolutely sure, she had said yes feeling spurred on by the romance wafting through the air at their best friends' wedding.

Donna inhaled Harvey's scent which was a mix of his cologne and his own male scent. Filling her nose with him she always associated his scent with comfort and security. She felt so safe and beautiful in his arms. She could not help from smiling. There was no way she could have kept how in love she was from anyone by the way she smiled in his arms and blushed. She was so intoxicated with him that she had almost forgotten that they were on a crowded dance floor. To her the earlier dance was just like this one: private and euphoric.

Harvey moved his head back just enough to look at Donna.

"Are you happy?"

Donna nodded and kissed Harvey. "Yes. Are you?"

Harvey chuckled and quietly and pulled Donna to him closer. Harvey then smiled his cheeks touching his eyes and said, "Very happy."

They then stopped dancing and the music continued filling this very special moment with music. The room was filled with the slow, romantic music and charged it with electricity at this the pinnacle of their evening together. Using their stillness as permission he held Donna closely once again and trailed little kisses from her neck to her shoulder undoing the laces that held Donna's brown silk gown together. Donna turned and taking Harvey by the hand again, as she had earlier, led him to the large king sized bed. She stood in front of him and undid the other tie from the other shoulder that Harvey had not yet touched. Undoing the laces she let the gown fall in a shimmering brown cloud at her feet.

Harvey gasped silently and wondered how he got so lucky and realized how really besotted he had always been with her. Everything was her. _I will never allow her not to know how in love I am or to feel it._ He looked at her. She had made undressing her easy. He went forward slowly savoring each moment as he looked at her near nakedness, for she wore only her thong and her heels.

The minute he kissed her, Donna kicked off her heels and began to undo the buttons on Harvey's shirt, Harvey had pulled his tie off, and continually they kissed nipping at each other's bottom lips while Donna undressed Harvey laying kisses along his chest and kneading his buttocks with her long fingers. Harvey was so aroused he helped undress himself and his eyes never strayed from watching her as she ministrated to him and with her every touch he became more and more unnerved and could not wait until he could feel her envelope him.

Finally as he was in his boxers and she in her thong, Harvey clasped Donna in his arms and pressed her onto the bed. He lay on top between her legs. He could feel her wetness and she could feel his readiness. All they need to do was shed the rest of their spare clothing and both would be fully open to the other.

"I am so in love with you," Harvey whispered.

Donna silently looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Me, too," was all Donna could manage looking into those deep brown eyes and seeing the truth there. For the truth she saw was her love for him reflected there. She smiled and drew him to her. Harvey rose and shed his boxers and then tenderly pulled Donna's thong as she moved allowing him to pull her thong off totally.

"God you are so beautiful," Harvey whispered as he pulled the covers down from the bed and Donna crawled into it.

As she watched him stand there dumbly, she whispered, "Hey, handsome, why so far away?" She asked patting the empty space beside her.

It did not take Harvey long to join her. He lay down and Donna straddle his hips kissing him all the while.

"You know what I think I must have lied to you at least twice. One I told you I loved you like a brother and a cousing and two I lied when I said I didn't feel anything when I kissed you that night." Donna's eyes suddenly filled up with tears and she turned her face away from him not wanting to see how she had lied to him.

Harvey sat up with on top and drew her face back to his gaze.

"I know, but I lied to you, too. I felt something, too, when you kissed me and I wanted to kiss you again so badly. So I lied to you as well. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. I suppose you already forgave me, right, or we wouldn't be here?" Donna asked.

Harvey kissed her and moved her hips so she could feel his need for release.

"What do you think?"

He whispered again how much she loved and had been in love with her for so long. Finally when their kissing and caressing reached the only release left, Donna plunged herself slowly on Harvey's stiff erection and loved the feel of him inside her once again. She had not had the pleasure for 13 years but just with his one touch all those memories came flooding back. She remembered the whipped cream which they had eaten off each other. Harvey took her hands and moved her up and down and side to side anything to feel that friction and her coming throbbing encompassing him and holding him.

"Oh my God, Harvey," Donna moaned. "This is better than I remembered."

He sat up holding her on him and teased with his movements suckling at her breasts and enjoying her. He had wanted to tell her that her body had only improved with time but he was too caught up in his ministrations to bother.

Their rhythm increased and Donna shrieked and moaned as Harvey moaned and growled low in his throat.

"Ahhhh," Donna finally cried 'yes' as she climaxed dripping with Harvey's seed as he climaxed with a few minutes of hers. Donna fell to the side of the bed and Harvey followed kissing her.

"Pardon me, Mrs Specter, for sounding cheesy at this moment, but I dreamt of us."

Donna stroked his face and rubbed his shoulder and then stopped looking deep into his eyes.

"I did, too, Mister. Almost constantly since the first time. No matter who was with me, you were always the one in my bed."

"Really?" Harvey asked with an easy sort of male pride but humbled at the same time because he was so stupid not to realize what he had had 13 years ago.

"Mmhmm," Donna said and suddenly through her happiness a tear escaped down the side of her face. Harvey tenderly kissed where the tear had come and stroked her hair back.

"I said I would never let anything happen to you. Well, that goes double now, Mrs. Specter." Harvey whispered.

Wanting her all over again, he climbed on top and started the ancient ritual once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Darvey lovers! I had decided to leave this fic and not do the next thing that would happy after two people get married, but in light of one screener's words about S8 I decided to go through with it and write it. So here is I believe to be the last chapter...maybe not. Let me know. Thank you to all you have reviewed and favorited or liked my work. It truly does keep one's juices flowing. Please R &R. Love-Carebearmaxi.**

It Must Have Been Love: The Other Time

Chapter 6

 _Six months later..._

Donna's office phone rang loudly breaking her concentration.

"Donna Specter," she answered officially. She had decided to use her married name months ago. Events had changed her mind and there was really no reason to not use it. Her glass office door read: "Donna Paulsen Specter". A gift from Harvey because they had compromised after arguing for a couple of days. Not a big rift, just a disagreement between them for which she had to tell him again and again that it was not that she was not proud to be married to one of the name partners it was just that Paulsen was _her_ name and that she had proudly carried it into her new position.

 _"There are still parts of me that are my own identity and I would like to keep it on my door at least. What if it were the other way around? What if the man was expected to take his wife's maiden name?"_

 _Harvey had laughed at that moment and smiled disbelievingly at her. He then looked at her and said, "You're serious."_

 _Harvey shook his head and then looking up at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes. He said, "Ok. But can I just add Specter to your office door?"_

 _Donna had smirked and kissed him. "Well, since you asked so sweetly, I'll agree to it."_

 _He then had turned away for a moment to return to his office._

 _"You know, if you protested any harder, Mrs. Specter, I would have had Louis check the bylaws," Harvey chuckled to which Donna broke out in laughter._

" _Mrs. Specter? This is Mrs. Ross calling_."

"Rachel!" Donna exclaimed. It had been a couple of months since she had heard from Rachel. She and Mike had immersed themselves in their new Seattle practice and truth be told were prospering just fine. Unfortunately, she and Harvey had been kept very busy at the firm with new people coming and old people wanting to return that neither thought it was time for a vacation. Other things had also intervened in the interim between the Ross' wedding and Rachel's father taking over as managing partner.

"So how's married life after, what...six months?" Donna asked.

" _It is still joyous. We did the right thing, Donna. Coming out here. Mike is in his element. He feels great because he has really made a difference to the community around here."_

"Well, I knew Mike would be a hit. What about you? How's your side of the practice going?" Donna asked knowing how Rachel loved becoming a lawyer finally after being a paralegal for so long. Important work but something that kept Rachel yearning for more. Somewhat like Donna whose classification was once "legal secretary" but she had performed too many years way over her position title and after a small taste of being an entrepeneur she had wanted more. Hence after a few disagreements and a compromise Donna was promoted to COO and a silent partner in ZaneSpecter Litt as the firm was now known.

 _"I'm great! I have had some cases go to trial and I have won and then one that didn't go my way."_

"But you're ok?" Donna asked worriedly. She knew Mike was there for her, so she was not too worried for her gal pal.

" _Yes, Mike helped me through it. He just supported me like I have him all these years. It is just sometimes hard to be on the other side. I am sure you know what I mean."_

Donna nodded and murmured "yes".

"So, did you call your mother first about the baby or am I the happy first call?"

" _How did you know...?"_

 _"I had a feeling. I'm Donna. I know everything. Why else would you be calling me in the middle of the day on a Wednesday?"_

Rachel chuckled a little bit at Donna's words. Thank God Donna would never change in that respect.

"So tell me how you are feeling and if you want me to tell Harvey or are you leaving that to Mike?" Donna asked excitedly. She could not help from smiling. She saw her husband walk by. He stopped noticing she was on the phone and with a happy expression on her beautiful glowing face. Donna gestured for Harvey to come in. He put up one finger gesturing he would be back in a minute and walked in the direction of his old office which became his again when Robert Zane took over Harvey's office which used to be Jessica's.

"Oh Rache, I am so happy for you and Mike. You will be the best parents in the world..." Donna stopped in mid sentence as Harvey had returned. Donna put Rachel on speaker and gestured for Harvey to close the office door.

"Hey, Rache, Harvey is here now. Do you want to tell him or do we keep him in suspense?"

" _I'll get Mike and put him on speaker. We're both at the office this morning_."

Harvey and Donna smiled at one another as they heard some static or fussing sounds coming from the phone speaker. Soon Rachel had returned.

 _"Hey, MotherFleckers, I am here! So I guess you both know our happy news?"_ _Mike said._

"Not me," Harvey said looking disappointed like no one had chosen him to play basketball on their team. "I'm hurt, Robin," Harvey had said mockingly.

" _You'll get over it Batman," Mike could be heard saying. "We're pregnant!"_

Harvey's smile was wide. His cheeks met his eyes. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you...we're so happy for you."

 _"Thank you. We just couldn't wait a moment more to tell you."_

Donna then interjected as Harvey had come over to where she sat and placed his hands on Donna's shoulders and then his right one creeped a little further down her body until it hit her belly.

"You know, Harvey, I was just telling Rachel that she and Mike would be the best parents..."

"...except for us, right, Donna?" Harvey finished her sentence.

It took only a minute for the younger couple 3000 miles away in Seattle to realize what they had just been told.

 _"Oh my goodness! You, too?" Rachel asked. One could almost hear the tears of joy coming to her face._

"Yes, us, too. There must have been something in the water at the Plaza when you two got hitched." Donna mused.

"More like in the bedsheets," Harvey sniggered softly in Donna's ear.

" _We heard that, people," Mike said._

 _"Really, happy for you, two. You will make good parents...but we'll be better," Mike teased._

So the little conversation continued wherein all the details of the respective firms ensued and highlights of the current situation. In the end the guys went back to their respective offices, but the girls continued and spoke of when their babies were due, how they were dealing with their respective pregnancies, if they knew the sex of the babies they were carrying, and how much they wanted their children to be great friends as they had become.

As excited moms-to-be they each took a picture of themselves in their matronly shapes and texted them to each other. Rachel's bump was barely there, but Donna you could see may have been a little further along. Her bump was a bit bigger. Donna had finally lost the battle and was now wearing designer maternity wear.

 _"So why didn't you tell anyone when you discovered you were pregnant, Don?" Rachel asked concerned._

"I was scared. I didn't want to lose it. I'm in my mid-forties and I'm pregnant for only the second time."

 _"Second time? When was the first?" Rachel asked realizing that Donna had kept some things hidden deeply even from her._

"Thirteen years ago. I miscarried shortly after the test came back positive," Donna said quietly.

" _I guess it was Harvey's? You never told him," Rachel said feeling their conversation taking on a more serious side. This was usually the time when they would go to one of their apartments and discuss their issues through a bottle of wine. Nothing like that now, of course._

"Yes. I told him, though, when we found out I was pregnant this time. He was pissed, of course, because I had kept it from him but then he realized that he had been in no position to even be a decent boyfriend let alone a husband and father."

 _"I can tell from his voice he's happy, Donna. That's your doing you know." Rachel said._

"I'm happy, too. I am so glad Harvey and I stopped being afraid of our feelings for each other and admitted how much we wanted to be together. That was your husband's doing, I'm pretty sure," Donna said and then gulped. She looked at the clock and the light from the sky outside was beginning to shadow in the late afternoon.

"Do you realize we have been talking for hours? I better hang up or the boss is going to revoke my promotion."

 _"Dad would never do that. He might kill Harvey, but he would never demote you. He really respects you."_

"Really? He'd better."

 _"I love you, Donna," Rachel said_.

"I love you, too, Rachel. I miss you two so much." Donna responded in kind.

 _"Well, you will be out here or we'll be back out for a visit before the babies come. That will be for sure."_

Donna laughed for a moment. "Guess who else is pregnant!"

 _Rachel shook her head and asked, "Who?"_

"Sheila! Louis is over the moon."

Rachel laughed and then teased that he would be her next phone call.

"Talk to you later, Rache. Bye," Donna said.

 _"See ya, Don. Bye," Rachel said_.

They both hung up simultaneously and smiled.


End file.
